Royalty
by yukiko loves to meow
Summary: Riza Hawkeye is a stray cat, and Roy mustang is a prince...what if they fall in love together? what will happen? :
1. Lost Hope

**Author's notes: :3 nothing to say : ) but please enjoy the story**

**Roy: : )**

**Riza: : )**

_Lost Hope_

Riza Hawkeye is a stray kitten, she is just like any normal stray cat. Although she is just a stray cat, she is a very PRETTY one; she has blonde fur, with a few stripes here and there, and a pair of reddish amber eyes.

But nobody knows that she has a really big dream, a hope for something…which she knows can never happen.

If you were her, you would know how she feels, what she wants, what she desires…

Straight to the point, her hope was that she could marry the prince, Roy Mustang.

Roy Mustang was a handsome guy which almost the ENTIRE woman of this country desires.

And today was his seventeenth birthday…which means he would be parading through the entire city, one big round through the city and later back to his castle.

Riza ran through the alley, climbed up the on rubbish shoot and dirty boxes.

"OW!" she meowed, as the rubbish bin snapped on her tail.

_"Just my luck when I thought today was going to be the best…" _ Riza thought as she looked at the parade.__

"PO PO PO PO PO PO~~~!" the trumpets could be heard loud and clear, as a carriage was making its way through the crowd, there was a guard, walking beside the carriage…but that's not the point, the real point was that Roy Mustang was sitting inside the carriage, looking miserable… and hopeful?__

"HERE COMES THE PRINCE, PRINCE ROY MUSTANG!" one of those snobbish guards shouted as he raised his head, it was raised so high up, people would wonder if he's really actually looking up at the sky or something.

Riza's heart pounded as she looked at Roy Mustang… his onyx eyes, and black jet hair was enough to melt her! As she continued staring at him, a realization suddenly hit her, and it hit her HARD. She knew she could never be with the prince, and the first reason was because, there were so many other women in the world, much prettier then her, so why is it that she would choose her? The second reason was because she was poor, eating on bits and pieces of food or junk people threw out, she was never treated properly, and the third reason was because she was a CAT, she was no human, so…the prince would never know her…

Realizing this, Riza's ears drooped a little (kind of cute ^^) she wanted to cry but she just didn't, she would rather bottle it up then let it out, she has NEVER told anyone her feelings, because no one understood her…

As she raised her head, she could see the prince's carriage moving pass her, pass the alley, pass the crowd, off to wave to others…

Her heart sank as she realized this, she knew it… she knew he would never know her, never know how she felt, NEVER realize who she was…

Night soon approached, but little Riza didn't realize it as she was busy thinking about all those negative thoughts…

She looked at the moon, today, the moon was shining brightly, it was a new moon, she then remembered what her mom had told her when she was younger…__

_~flashback~_

_"Look Riza! It's the full moon!" Her mom meowed excitedly._

_"WAAAA!" Riza meowed in awe._

_"do you know what a full moon represents?" her mom smiled a little._

_Riza shook her head, wide eyes filled with curiosity._

_Her mom chuckled before answering "A full moon is like giving people hope… giving you hope when you need it the most, it shines brightly, with determination, to win over the looming clouds, showing how beautiful it is…Riza, you must remember that when you grow up, DON'T lose hope…"_

_Little Riza looked at her mom, happily nodding._

_~end flashback~_

Riza smiled as she remembered those memories, it had been so long Ago…

She missed her mother dearly.

Suddenly, I brilliant flash of light appeared, Riza had to shield her eyes from it , since it was so bright…

"Hey there, you must be Riza right?" A fairy like lady said, while raising her eyebrow.

"yes…" Riza replied unsurely.

"My name's Izumi, I'm your fairy godmother, to be straight to the point, tell me your wishes and I will grant them to you." She said impatiently before adding "so hurry up, I have no time you know, time is precious! Hurry!"

"Er-E-Er-Erm… I want….,"

"HURRY!"

"OKAY! I WANT TO BE HUMAN! SO I CAN BE WITH PRINCE ROY MUSTANG!" she shouted, subconsciously knowing what she had just said.

"Should've said earlier…wasted my good five minutes." Izumi muttered before pressing her hands against the floor, causing a bright light to appear and…

"POOF!"

Riza Hawkeye, the cat, or should I say, ONCE known as a cat, has now became a human!

Riza stared at her self in amazement…she was human…she couldn't believe it…she was a human…

-At the palace-

"DAD! NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO ANOTHER ROUND AROUND THE WHOLE CITY! PLEASE!" Roy screeched at his dad as he pulled his hair in frustration.

"You're going to make me deaf one day son…" Leroy squeaked as he sat down on one of the plush chairs.

"AND NO BUTS MISTER." Leroy said, raising his hand to silence his son, before he said anything further. He stood up and walked towards the stairs, going back to his bedroom.

All Roy could do was stare at his father's back, as he walked towards the stairs.

He sighed thinking _"I have a miserable life…"_

-In the alley-

"Yea yea, you're amazed, yada yada bla bla, just gotta warn you that you can only be human for two monthes…" Izumi muttered before disappearing into thin air.

Riza Hawkeye has a new future now…

But they both didn't know what is awaiting them…

**Author's notes:**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood/ Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Me: er… tmr I will continue writing this story…although I know this is crappy :)**

**Roy:…**

**Riza:…**


	2. an unusual meeting

**Author's notes:**

**- I am moody, don't feel like talking… :/ -**

**Roy: …**

**Riza: …**

_An unusual meeting…_

Morning had came, and the town was bustling with excitement and noise, while in a certain alley, A girl named Riza Hawkeye was sleeping on the floor…a simple white dress covering her body…she started to shiver a little before sneezing…and waking up.

She looked around, wondering if what happened yesterday was real a not.

To confirm her suspicion, she looked around, trying to find a mirror, in the end; she found a piece of shattered mirror. While taking it, she accidentally cut her hand; she let out a hiss, but did not shout.

Holding the mirror up towards her face, she saw… a girl… staring back at her… not a cat anymore…but a girl…

A blonde haired girl, with a pair of piercing reddish amber eyes, stared back at her, mouth agape, probably out of shock…

_"What am I going to do? So what if I am human? I have no plans…"_ Riza thought, deep in thought, she just continued staring at the mirror, not believing that, that was her.

-at the palace-

Roy was just preparing to set off, he had taken a bath, changed into his clothes, ate his breakfast, and now, he was reluctantly walking towards the carriage, awaiting his DOOM.

He sat in the carriage after walking towards it, deep in thought, who knew what he was thinking? But it seemed like he was really deep in it…

_"Who was that girl yesterday…"_ Roy thought to himself, as he stared out into the horizon._" She looked quite sad…" _Roy thought again.

He kept thinking of a certain girl, but who is she? WHO is she? That's the question.

after ten minutes of riding in the carriage, Roy was in the main road, still looking out into the crowd, not really paying attention to all those girls cheering for him, and calling his name.

Roy continued looking out, until he spotted a very familiar girl out there… one he had just recently met…she looked really familiar, her back was facing her though, so he couldn't really place his finger on it, that girl…she was kneeling down, looking at a piece of shattered mirror, she looked like a beggar…she had a simple plaint white dress on, a little dirty, but still quite clean…

It was then that Roy remembered who she was.

_"THAT GIRL! THAT GIRL FROM MY DREAM!" _He thought.

"PULL OVER!" Roy shouted ,not letting his eyes off that girl.

-Back at the alley-

Riza had just accepted the fact that she was a human now, but so what? What difference would it make?

She let out a sigh before standing up, ready to leave, she didn't care if her stomach was rumbling or of her hand was bleeding, all she wanted to do was go away, and where does she want to go? She has no idea at all…

She started walking, not noticing her dream boy calling her at all…

-back to the carriage-

Roy was shouting at the girl, he knew his voice would go hoarse if he kept shouting like that.

"STOP! STOP! GIRL! GIRL OVER THERE! WALKING AWAY! HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME! PLEASE!" Roy shouted.

Now, he didn't really give a damn, he jumped out of the moving carriage and dashed pass the crowd, towards the girl, who was walking away.

He rushed towards her and grabbed her wrist.

The girl, who was in shock, turned around, hissing a little at the pain, trying hard to let go, that was, until she saw who was grabbing her hand…

Prince Roy Mustang was standing right in front of her, his hand grabbing hers, eyes on her, panting hard and sweating…that face, one which has the tired expression, suddenly changed to a shocked one, as he quickly let go of Riza's bleeding hand, the wound had just opened up again…

"Oops…sorry miss…please, let me help you…" Roy said apologetically.

"No…it's ok…I know you didn't mean it…"

There was an awkward silence between the two until Roy broke it.

"So…what's your name?" he asked abruptly.

"Erm, my name's Riza…and… I think I better get going…bye prince mustang." Riza said bowing her head slightly before turning to leave, only to feel Roy's hand on her uninjured hand, grabbing it, not letting it go…

"Erm... please, you don't need to be so former. Please come back to the palace with me, I will take care of you…I mean, your injured hand…" Roy blushed deeply for his mistake.

Riza looked at Roy questioningly before answering "No… it's ok… I don't want to be a bother, so I think it's best if I go…" Riza tried to free her hand to no avail.

In the end, after much persuasion, Riza accepted Roy's invitation and went back to the castle with him.

-in the carriage-

There was an awkward silence between Roy and Riza, both didn't know what to say to each other, so Riza continued looking outside, while Roy looked the opposite side.

The carriage passed by a forest, before passing by a flower, vegetable and spice plantation.

"_Wow, this is amazing…" _Riza thought to herself. She didn't even realize she had said it aloud that was, until Roy heard it and replied "Yea, it is amazing, isn't it?"

Riza's head looked back at Roy, a little embarrassed that she had just said it aloud…

"Sorry… I shouldn't have said it aloud… and yes this is amazing." Riza said, her eyes filled with happiness, turning back, she placed her hands on the window ledge, only to remove it and hiss a little.

Roy immediately went to her side and placed his hands on her injured hand, asking if she was okay a not.

Riza's only response was a blush and a yes.

Roy knew better, the girl had injured herself, and yet, she could still say she was alright. He knew that Riza couldn't take it any longer, and the fact that the bleeding had not ceased told him that she needed a bandage urgently.

Roy pulled a strip of his tailored silk shirt, and wrapped it around Riza's hand. He didn't care if his shirt was just torn, his only concern was Riza, his dream girl…

Riza was shocked when Roy tore off part of his shirt for her hand.

"P-Pr-Prince M-Mustang… you shouldn't h-h-have torn o-off y-yo-our shirt…" Riza said, her face as red as a tomato.

"No, it's ok, I can buy another tailored shirt, but an injured hand of a pretty lady is unacceptable." He smiled at her, and if you looked closer, you could see a faint blush spread across his cheeks after saying that.

Roy and Riza stared at each other, both blushing madly. (HEY! They are cute aren't they? ;D)

"_this is such an unusual meeting…"_ Both Roy and Riza thought to themselves.

Suddenly the carriage came to a halt, both stared outside the carriage and saw, the big palace standing out there, grand and tall.

They had just reached the palace…

**Ahthor's notes:**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist brotherhood**

**Me: : )**

**Roy: hehe**

**Riza: please review : )**


	3. Meet the king and queen

**Author's notes:**

**- I am STILL moody, don't feel like talking… :/ -**

**Roy: …o**

**Riza: …o**

_Meet The queen and King_

After the carriage had halted right infront of the castle, the boastful guard went over to the door, and opened it.

Roy stepped out of it, before extending his hand towards Riza.

Riza blushed madly, not knowing what to do, Roy had extended out his hand to her, what should she do? She didn't really know what to do since she had been a cat all her life, she didn't understand what she had to do.

But then she recalled a drama she saw that time, the man came out of the carriage, held out his hand…and…and then… AH! The lady took his hand and stepped out!

Riza did the same; she placed her uninjured hand on Roy's before stepping out slowly.

"Your majesty, are you sure it's okay to bring a...street beggar into the palace? Look at her, she's all dirty…" The boastful guard said confidently, he was confident that the majesty would agree with him and make the girl go away.

But…he thought wrongly.

"RUBBISH! You should really wash your mouth, before talking, speaking out thrash is not appropriate, I hope you would watch your mouth archer, or… I'm afraid that you would not be able to keep this job of yours."

Then, the prince took Riza's hand in his and started walking towards the huge palace, without another glance at Archer. But he could feel the man's mouth, hanging agape.

-In the palace-

Both Roy and Riza had just entered the grand castle through the grand red teak double doors, it was shining under the sun, because of the glace. It had beautifully carved angels on it.

Riza stared in awe as the double door opened automatically for the prince.

When they walked into the castle, Roy was sure Riza's eyes were going to pop out.

They walked through the hallway, and into the dining room, where Roy's parents were eating their breakfast in.

the door gave an eerie creak as Roy pushed open the door leading to the Dining Room.

"Roy?" The voice was familiar, it was his mother.

"Hey mom…"

"Do come join in for breakfast with us" his mom said with a smile graced upon her old wrinkled face.

Roy smiled back at his mother before saying :"Erm…I brought someone home, I hope you don't mind…"

Roy's parents had the same curious expression on their face, that was, until they saw Riza entering the room…

"OH MY!" Roy's mother said in shock before having a mischievous on her face, she pushed her chair away before stalking towards Riza and hugging her.

"Are you Roy's girlfriend? Why, you are gorgeous, Have you eaten? Do join us in breakfast! Hmm… after that, you should take a clean bath, I will tell one of the servants to give you some clothes to wear, do feel at home, How did you met Roy? Are you both going to get ma-"

The queen was unable to finish because her son abruptly shouted "MOM! THAT'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"why…sorry Roy, I thought she was. Sorry miss…I mistook you." The queen then gave a sheepish smile before letting go of Riza, then she asked "So, who is this lovely lady then?" You could see her eyes suddenly filled with mischievousness suddenly turned to a sad expression, she must have been disappointed when Roy said this wasn't his girlfriend.

"Well…I saw her…while riding around town, she has an injured hand and she seemed like she didn't have a home…so I…decided to bring her home."

Suddenly, his father spit out his cup of steaming coffee over his pancakes, a shocked expression on his face before turning his head to Roy. His mother's head did the same thing.

Suddenly, Roy realized what he had said wrongly:" NO NO, IT'S NOT W-W-WHAT Y-YOU'RE T-THINKING!" He stuttered.

"Oh…" was heard, coming from both his parents mouth.

Riza, feeling really odd, started to blush, her face, was really red, something like a strawberry.

"Well, I think miss…"

"Riza. My name's riza." Riza said, while smiling at the queen politely, although her face was really red!

"oh, yes, WINRY!" The queen shouted.

Soon, a blonde haired girl, looking like Riza, except she had blue eyes, emerged from the door. "yes your highness?"

"Take Riza dear to the bathroom please." The queen smiled at her.

"Oh, okay, follow me."

"okay…" was heard from Riza's mouth.

The two girls then walked away, disappearing behind the walls.

"Roy… you have some explaining to do…" His mother aid sternly.

Oh yea, he had some real explaining to do…  
><em><span><br>__**meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow…  
><strong>_  
><strong>Ahthor's notes:<strong>

**Disclaimer, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist brotherhood**

**Me: erm, I think I will finish this story up, before continuing with the cat love, and FMAB school days.**

**Roy: .-.**

**Riza: .-.**


	4. A talk between Riza and Winry

**Author's notes:**

**- I am STILL moody, don't feel like talking… :/ -**

**Roy: …o**

**Riza: …o**

_A talk between Winry and Riza_

There was silence between the two ladies as they walked to the bathroom, except for the occasionally humming coming from Winry.

Somehow, while Winry was humming a certain song, Riza followed winry, and hummed that song.

"_**Somewhere, over the rainbow,**_

_**Skies are blue…"**_

Winry looked back at Riza, shocked at first, then later, the shocked expression turned into a smile.

Oh yea, this was a new beginning to their friendship.

"So Riza, how did you know that song?" Winry looked at Riza curiously.

"Erm…my mom sang this lullaby to me once, which was, when I was young…"

"Ahhh I see…" Winry replied while nodding her head.

After about ten minutes later, they arrived at the bathroom, more like a hot spring.

"Erm…Winry?"

"Yes?"

"Why is the "bathroom" like…a…hot spring?"

Winry raised an eyebrow at Riza before opening her mouth and said,

"Well, it is a hot spring, but you see, the queen always calls it the bathroom, so we call it the bathroom too." Winry finished, while taking some towels and clean clothes.

Then, she walked towards the window slide, which led to the big hot spring. (there are two hot springs, one for the males, and the other for the females, don't get perverted thoughts…that is, if you were thinking…) she slid it open before entering the stone pavement. After realizing Riza wasn't following her.

"What's wrong?" Winry asked, as she looked back at Riza.

"Well…Er…I…I…I have never…well…." Riza started to blush, noticing this, Winry looked at Riza curiously before asking:" Have you ever…been to a…hot spring?"

"No"

"Oh, well then…" Winry had a mischievous smile on her face before she said :" IT'S GREAT! LET'S GO! I'LL HELP YOU!"

And with that, she took Riza's arm and rushed to the changing room.

-after five minutes of changing-

Riza and Winry emerged out of their changing room, dressed only in towels, before going to the hot spring.( Don't be dirty minded and imagine how they look ==)

After Winry slid open the slide door, she and Riza walked out into the pavement, placed their other towels, other necessary items on a large rock at the side of the hot spring.

After putting their items, they immediately went into the hot spring, soaking their selves in the warm water (=w= gotcha perverts, no peeky or description of Riza or Winry's body :P)

_"ahhh this is the life…" _Riza thought to herself, immensely relaxed being in the pool.

After about fifteen minutes of soaking in the hot spring, Winry abruptly questioned :"Hey Riza, how did you meet Roy?"

Riza opened her eyes and looked at Winry, ruby red stared into icy blue, both their eye's colour were the opposite. "Well…I was sitting in the alley…until…Roy spotted me, when I had a cut…so...yea…he brought me back to the castle, that's how I met him."

"Oh"

Suddenly, a question popped into Riza's mind, she suddenly asked :" So, is Roy your husband or something?" Riza knew that asking this took a lot of her courage and bravery to ask it, just that she feared the answer… if Winry was his wife, then she would run away, she didn't care, as long as the pain was going to be gone, she would do anything…

"oh no no no no no, Roy is not my husband," Winry said, grinning at her, Riza was sure she could see a gleam of happiness in her eyes." Roy is my brother-in-law, Edward is my husband…are you…jealous?" she asked, while grinning at her from her place.

"N-N-No! of c-c-course n-not…" Riza started blushing (kawaii~! ^^)

"Awww, you don't have to keep it a secret from me, I promise I can keep it."

"No…"

"Come one Riza!" Winry begged, with puppy dog eyes.

"FINE! Unless you tell me…about you and Edward…" Riza smirked at Winry when she saw the other lady's face turn red.

"Fine, I'll tell y-you about E-Edward and M-Me…"

-back at the dining hall-

"So, are you going to marry her? There's no time you know Roy, the other empires are expecting you to marry someone after you turn seventeenth and a half, if you don't…they will…"

Roy knew what his parents were saying, a thought appeared in his mind then :"_although I just met this girl, Riza, I think I like her or maybe even love her, I don't know why but…"_

His thoughts drifted on…that was until Edward barged in, "Hey mom, Hey dad, what the- ROY!"

Roy's head snapped towards his little brother, before he smirked at him and said "hey brother shrimp, how was your day?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT AND SMALL THAT HE LOOKS LIKE PLANKTON FROM SPONGEBOB SQAURE PANTS, AND CAN BE EASILY CRUSHED BY MR. CRABS!" Edward screamed, panting.

"I didn't…" Roy replied, looking at him awkwardly.

"Now boys, don't fight, I have some news for you…"

"What?" was heard from both Edward and Roy, evne though they were hot headed, they both were the same…well, somehow, in a way… that's why they were siblings.

"well, Edward and Roy, both Winry and Riza are together in the hot spring taking a bath…if you get there on time…" the queen wasn't able to finish her sentence because Roy and Edward had already zoomed off, to the hot spring.

The queen's old face was filled with a happy smile before hugging her husband, they really had wonderful children.

Roy and Edward dashed towards the changing room, after arriving at the hotspring.

The quickly took off their clothes and ( weet, sexy roy and Edward ;D) wrapped the towel around their waist before dashing into the hot spring, and jumping into it.

SPLASH!

Oh yea, that was a sure big cannon jump.

Then they heard voices…they went over to the peephole (there were two) and listened in.

"well…I-

-back at the lady's hot spring-  
>"I love Edward, no matter how many times he broke his automail or no matter how many times he would refuse to drink his milk when I tell him to."<p>

Winry smiled at Riza.

Suddenly, a question popped into Riza mind, she asked :"so… how many siblings do Roy and Edward have?"

"Hmm…there is Alphonse and Ling… YUP! , that's all, they have two other brothers."

"Oh" could be heard, coming out from Riza's mouth.

"So…about Roy…"

-back at the guy's hot spring-

Edward started looking flush after hearing what Winry had said…

Roy could only stare at Edward surprised, before giving a harsh whispering laughter.

then another voice came out

"Well…erm… I like Roy…"

Roy's eyes went as wide as a dish plate, then, he placed his ear to the peep hole, trying hard to hear what else she had to say.

"To tell you the truth…" Riza started blushing, "I have always liked Roy…ever since young…" Then she went under the water, her face half covered, she was too embarrassed saying this kind of thing.

"Well, it wouldn't surprise me, ever since I came here…hmm…I should have been six, Roy was already ten, and he's been dreaming of a girl…his dream girl," Winry smirked at Riza, when she realized that the girl was listening closely.

"This girl he has been talking about…she has the same description as you…Roy once said that she had long blonde hair, a pair of beautiful red eyes and-"

Riza started drifting into her thoughts…

"_wow, I guess Roy had the same dream as me…I have been dreaming of a boy, one with a pair of ebony eyes, and messy jet black hair, and his cute smile…"_

"riza! RIZA!" Winry called out.

"OH OH, SORRY, yes?"

"haha, caught'cha off guard." Winry stated.

Riza blushed more before sinking into the water even more.

-back at the guy's hot spring-

Roy looked really red, and so did Edward, without a word, they quickly left the hot spring, took a quick shower before going off. (yes, the bathroom and hot spring is connected to each other, does that answer your question?)

"_all these years…meeting that girl…it had been…Riza? She was in the dream too? She knew of it?" _Roy continued thinking while walking back to his room.

"_Winry…I love you too, although I always hit me hard on the head with your wrench whenever I break or spoil my automail…" _Edward thought as he made his way back to his bedroom, the girl talk had really made Roy and Edward think deeply.  
><em><span><br>__**meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow…  
><strong>_  
><strong>Ahthor's notes:<strong>

**Disclaimer, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist brotherhood**

**Me: erm, I think I will finish this story up, before continuing with the cat love, and FMAB school days.**

**Roy: .-.**

**Riza: .-.**


	5. Time and Love

**Author's notes:**

**- I am STILL moody, don't feel like talking… :/ -**

**Roy: …o**

**Riza: …o**

_Time and Love_

_" All this time…that guy I saw in my dreams, aways playing with me, always caring for me…all those precious memories had been actually shared with Roy? The prince? Why? How could I not know? How could I have been so blind to see that it was him? Yea sure, he had been the one, I've always had a crush on, but… ugghhh" _Riza's head came out of the water, she closed her eyes, leaned back, and sighed.

"Are you ok?" Winry asked, concerned, even though she was someone new to her, she could somehow feel that she was really actually like a sister to her, she didn't know why, but…it just did.

Then she realized that she hadn't replied to Winry yet.

"Oh, it's nothing…sorry, I forgot to reply…there's just-"

"It's ok," Winry smiled at her before continuing, :"I know you are really stressed, well…if you have any problems, you can always talk to me or Ran Fan."

"Ran Fan? Who's that?" Riza asked curiously.

Winry blinked her eyes at Riza confusingly,

"You don't know who's Ran Fan? Has Roy told you who's that…?" Winry asked.

"No…I don't…"

"Well, that's Ling, Roy and Edward's older brother's wife, she's really nice, and if you have any problems, like I said before, you can either approach me or her."

"Eh? So… you are already married to Edward?"

"Actually, no, we're just going to get married, we're kind of nervous though." Winry said, blushing.

Winry then took her other dry towels, and necessary items, got out of the hot spring before heading to the showering room. Suddenly, she turned back and looked at Riza, before opening her mouth to speak "So…are you going to shower now?"

"Yea sure, coming" Riza said as she got out of the hot spring.

The girls then went into separate showering rooms to shower, after ten minutes of showering, Winry emerged, in the dry towel, took her clothes and headed towards the changing room to change her clothes.

Riza emerged one minute later, unable to find the clothes, she was supposed to take, she called out:"Winry…?"

"Yes?"

"Which clothes am I suppose to take…?"

"Erm…the one which is baby blue in colour, with a long ribbon around the waist, and er… undergarments, and hehe, there is a black coloured ribbon hair band too." ( Yes, the dress looks like the one in the Alice in the wonderland [ the Disney movie] cause I like it ^^)

"Ok, but Winry…I don't need the hair band, it's fine with me."

"Don't be silly, you have to use the hair band, you're look cute."

-in the changing room-

Riza started to blush when Winry said she would look cute, Riza had never define herself as a "Cute" girl. She was used to people to call her an ugly cat, or a stupid cat.

Riza shut her eyes withholding those painful memories, those when her mom was killed after she had been crushed by a carriage, those people who were in it, and the driver didn't even care! She tried hard to push those memories away, afraid that she might break down and cry.

And with that, Riza took the clothes, went into the changing room, and got changed.

Winry emerged out of the changing room after a a minute or two.

She waited for Riza, as the other woman got dressed. A few minutes later, Riza emerged out of the changing room too.

-back to Roy who is in his room-

_" I guess… Riza was the girl in my dream all this time, the one who had played with me ever since little…spent so much time together, how could I not have realized until now, I almost forgot that she was brought here just cause she looked like my dream girl, I'm so selfish…but now that I have realized that Riza IS my dream girl, I guess…this is actually a happy thing for us… I guess I'll talk to her about us… going into a relationship, although we have just met, I guess those time being spent in the dreams are worth it, and are also taken as the times of being a "boyfriend and girlfriend" "_

Roy thought, as he chuckled to himself, he had never thought of going into a relationship, not even getting married, he lied down on his comfy bed, staring into the wall above him, not even realizing he had been smiling all the way through.

" KNOCK! KNOCK!"

Roy opened his eyes before sitting up into a sitting position.

"COME IN!" Roy shouted.

In came his mother, her face in a worrying expression.

"Roy…" His mother started, " I have some…bad news for you…"

"What is it mom?"

"Well… your father and older brother…they…"

Suddenly, Roy's eyes went wide before he started blabbering a lot of questions.

"What is it? Is dad and brother alright? Are they injured? Are they ok? Don't tell me something bad happened to them, did it? What is it? MOM!"

"CALM DOWN ROY! It's not really actually that serious, well you see, your dad has came down with a flu, he'll get well soon, don't worry," Roy's mom effectively shut Roy up before continuing, " and your brother is out of town with his wife on a honey moon, so your dad wants you to take charge for awhile, and he also said he would be retiring soon, he wants you to be king AFTER you get married with Riza."

"But why can't Edward or ling be the king?" Roy whined.

"Because, Ling has already denied, and he said that if you are "gone" or so-called don't want to be the king after you have been one for a long time, and if you start about Edward, I can tell you that Edward is younger then you, so, you must go first, since you are older."

"Ugghhh" roy groaned out before plopping down on his bed, and lying down.

"No buts, and I must say, GO GET RIZA AS YOUR WIFE!" His mom shouted excitedly before running out of the room.

"Shheesh, she's so much like Maes…"

At that very moment, Maes came into the room and started shoving pictures of his girlfriend, Graicia, into Roy's face.

"Hey Roy! Look at my girlfriend! Looky! Look how beautiful she is! She is my angel! Oh look at this one, it shows that she's baking my favourite apple pie! Oh oh! And this one! Look here! She's putting a bandage around my injured hand..Awww and this one-"

"ENOUGH MAES! AHHH!" roy screamed as he ran out of the room, down the hallway.

-back to Riza and Winry-

The girls walked down the hallway quietly…that was…until someone accidentally knocked Riza down.

Riza closed her eyes shut, trying to hold the pain in…

After some time, she started opening her eyes, bit by bit…and to her surprise…she saw…Roy on top of her.

The two stared into each other blushing.

"Ahem, I am still here." Winry stated looking at the two.

Both Roy and Riza looked at Winry dumbly for a moment before scrambling to their feet and apologizing to each other profusely.

"i-i-I'm so sorry…" Roy and Riza mumbled, while Winry watched the two saying sorry to each other, she sighed a little, shook her head before walking away silently.

"I'm sorry…"

"No, I'm sorry."

"No, you're wrong, it's my fault sorry."

"No-"

"ok, ok, we both are sorry ok?"

"Okay." Roy agreed smiling at Riza, "_she looks so cute…" _Roy thought as he stared at Riza.

"Erm…Roy?" Riza said, really uncomfortable as Roy was staring at her.

"Oh, right…sorry…" Roy apologized. They started walking down the hallway, neither of them speaking a word… that was until Roy broke the silence.

"Riza?"

"Yes?"

"Erm…I have something to tell you, let's go to my room and tlak about it…"

"Okay…" Riza replied, following Roy to his bedroom.

After five minutes, they arrived at Roy's bedroom.

He pushed open the grand double doors before entering the room with Riza.

Roy walked over to the sitting area, Riza beside , he plopped down on one of the comfy couches, and asked Riza to sit down on one of them too.

"So…what is it…that you want to discuss about…?" Riza asked.

"Well…it's like this…."

Riza looked at Roy curiously, wanting to know he wanted to say.

Roy let out a sigh before continuing :"somehow, the girl I met in the my dreams, and this girl apparently looks like you, she has a pair of red eyes, long blonde hair. Ever since I was four, i know her, she's kind, humble, nice and…we both like each other, but after I turned sixteen, I have never seen her again…I wonder if she still remembers me…"

Roy looked sadly at her, Riza after hearing this, began to think :" The guy I met…the girl he had just described…"

Suddenly, all the pieces of the puzzle seem to fit into place, YES! Roy was the boy she met in her dream! The one who had disappeared after she had turned fifteen (in the cat years), Roy was her dream boy… and she was his dream girl…Riza wanted to jump into Roy's arms and tell him she love him!

But rather then shouting that, she replied to Roy:" Roy…I think…are you the boy who always surprised me with lilies and roses?"

Roy's eyes suddenly went wide, she was the girl… "YES! I was the boy who gave you flowers everyday whenever we meet, the one who had always played with you catch the ball, went out and catch wild fishes, eating them, finding wild fruits, and swimming with you in the pond."

Riza looked at Roy wide eyes, after one year, one whole year, he still could remember, that was great, she smiled at Roy happily, before embracing him.

"I missed you." Riza said, crying tears of joy.

"I miss you too." Roy said, smiling into her.

Then suddenly, Roy stoped hugging her, went down on a knee and said "Although I am an idiot and all, and maybe I can sometimes be quite annoying," Riza smiled at his sentence, he was annoying…. "Would you marry me?"

Riza happing hugged Roy, after a good five minutes, Riza came to a realization "Roy? Where's the ring?"

Roy quickly scrambled to find the ring which was always in his pocket.

After finding it, he took the casing out, and opened it.

The ring, which is a claddagh ring, had a small heart shaped sapphire gem in the middle, a crown on top, which had tiny little pieces of diamonds on it, the band itself was silver in colour.

Riza gasped, when she saw the ring, it was beautiful.

She went to Roy and hugged him tightly.

Roy smiled, thinking this was the best day of his life, he had finally found his dream girl…but the problem now is to tell his parents about getting married to Riza, and the preparations.

-after Roy and Riza were done hugging, they went to gather with their family to tell them the news (in the living room)-

"Dad…Mom, Edward, Winry...Ling and Ran Fan, Riza and I are getting married."

Everyone clapped their hands, so as Ling and his wife. Although they were taking their honeymoon, Roy decided to use the telecommunicate phone, to telecommunicate with ling and Ran Fan. (Yes, there is a telecomunicator, it's from the FMA special xD)

"I'm so glad for you!" Roy's mom said, embracing her son.

"T-Thanks mom…" He replied quite embarrass. "Now Roy, since Edward and Winry are getting married too, why don't you get married to Riza on the same day as them?"

"That's a great idea!" Both Winry and Riza said in unison while Roy and Edward screamed:"WHAT! NO WAY!"

" YES WAY!"

Then…the couples started to quarrel…

Typical…happy family…  
><em><span><br>__**meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow…  
><strong>_  
><strong>Ahthor's notes:<strong>

**Disclaimer, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist brotherhood**

**Me: erm, I think I will finish this story up, before continuing with the cat love, and FMAB school days. ******

**Roy: .-.**

**Riza: .-.**


	6. DING DONG BELLS!

**Author's notes:**

**- I am STILL moody, don't feel like talking… :/ -**

**Roy: …o**

**Riza: …o**

_DING DONG BELLS~!_

It has been four months since the discussion, and today was a very special day for Roy, Riza, Edward and Winry.

While Roy and Edward were getting dressed in their tux, both Winry and Riza were busy fitting into their wedding gowns.

-in the girls changing room-

Riza and Winry were getting into their wedding gowns.

When Winry emerged out from the changing room she was in, she looked beautiful, she wore a simple white dress, it had a few beads sewed on the dresses bottom right side, he beads were shooting upright, the beads were sewed in the shape of flowers and leaves…there was a ribbon at the back to tighten the dress. Winry wore a nice simple ruby necklace around her neck.

While Riza, when she emerged, she looked gorgeous, she wore a long white dress, similar to Winry's, but the middle of it was split into two, there were two layers of it, so the first was splitted into two. There were no frills at the bottom of the dress but beads, shaped like tiny flowers at the bottom. There was a ribbon at the back, to tighten the dress. She also wore a sapphire necklace around her neck.

The two girls had already decided to have their necklace the opposite colour of each other eyes, like sisters.

Ran Fan and Gracia was their bridesmaid, Ran Fan was in charge for Winry while Gracia was in charge for Riza.

They placed the simple tiara on the two girl's heads, along with the netting (or wadever you call it LOL)

Then they were ready…all they had to do was to wait for the boys to be ready, and the sign for them to go.

-back at the guy's changing room-

Roy was almost ready, he quickly put on his tie, adjusted it, before looking at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a tux, along with a flower in the breast pocket.

After five minutes later, Edward soon emerged, and he was meat and tidy (for once xD) his hair was tied in a neat ponytail, his tie properly adjusted, flower in his breast pocket.

The only difference between Roy and Edward was that Roy wore a black tux while Edward wore a white tux.

"Hey Edward, you look good in your tux…for once." Roy said to his little brother, smirking at him too.

"And for once you look good in your tux." Edward said, smirking back.

"They did not quarrel for the whole morning!" Maes whispered harshly into Alphonse's ear (Alphonse was the family's youngest son [ sorry, but I forgot to mention him .-. ])

"I think thye must have lost their minds while preparing for the wedding! " Maes whispered again, his eyes were filled with fear, and with a sense of depression.

"Maes, I think it's alright, for once, my brothers have finally stopped arguing! And that's a good thing!"

"Why is that so…?" Maes eyes were now replaced by a set of curious eyes.

"Well, if they were to quarrel on Winry and Riza's big day…" Alphonse couldn't imagine, he shivered a little, but for Maes, it was a different story, ever since he had met Riza a few months ago, he had realized that she was someone who should not to be messed up with.

She would shoot at you with her gun, Roy had just brought.

For Winry, she would take out her trusty wrench and other tools, and start throwing them at you.

Then later…Maes imagined a chibi Edward and chibi Roy qrguing with each other…then a chibi Riza and chibi Winry comes out, taking out their weapons and…

Maes shivered, cowering under the table.

He did NOT want to imagine what would happen next.

So he guessed that Roy and Edward behaving well was a good sign…

-back at the girl's changing room-

When Winry and Riza saw each other, they gasped.

They looked good…each thinking that the other was better then theirselves…still, they complimented each other and gave their honest comment.

POM POM POM POM POM POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM~

The trumpet blew, that was the sign… Roy and Edward must be outside already, and the guests must all have arrived.

"_cool down girl, you can do it…"_ Riza thought to herself, while Winry thought…_ "I can do this! I can do this!" _The girls grabbed their boutiques and got into line. Winry was first to walk, Ran Fan walking behind her, Riza soon followed, with Gracia behind her.

The orchestra started to play wedding bells as the two ladies walked down the aisle, each looking pretty nervous.

As they approached closer, they could see that both Roy and Edward looked nervous too. What could I say? People do tend to get nervous on their wedding day.

It's their big day.

After walking to the front, they went to stand beside their fiancés.

Roy's eyes bore into those of Riza's, while Edward's bore into those of Winry.

Yup, they all were in love, and who was to stop them?

Soon, the priest started :" Ahem, Who should I start first?"

Edward looked at Roy, who looked back at him before saying "Edward goes first."

"Very well then."

"Let us start, now, do you Edward mustang (sorry dudes, but I thought I would use mustang as the sur name :3) take winry Rockbell, as your lawful husband? Through thick and thin, even if you're sick, healthy, disabled and all, would you live with him to a ripe age?"

"Yes, I do" Edward said, smiling at Winry.

The priest then repeated the saying to Winry who also agreed.

Then he turned to Roy and Riza and began.

Roy said I do first before Riza.

The two couples looked at each of their wife and husband now, smiling all the way through.

Then when the preist said :" You may kiss the bride."

Both Roy and Edward kissed Riza and Winry sweetly.

Yea…what a beautiful wedding. Roy's mom and dad looked at their children happily, so as everyone else, started clapping their hands, happy for the newly wed couples.

_"I love you so much…" _thought Riza.  
><em><span><br>__**meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow…  
><strong>_  
><strong>Ahthor's notes:<strong>

**Disclaimer, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist brotherhood**

**Me: erm, I think I will finish this story up, before continuing with the cat love, and FMAB school days. ******

**Roy: .-.**

**Riza: .-.**


	7. The happy couple

**Author's notes:**

**- I am STILL moody, don't feel like talking… :/ -**

**Roy: …o**

**Riza: …o**

_The happy couple…_

It had been a week since their wedding, a few months since Roy had brought Riza home, a few minutes since Riza realized…she missed being a cat…

Ever since she became Roy's wife, she had to do many things, she need not worry about food, need not worry about being chased by dogs and other things, but the fun of being a cat made her very miserable.

Every time When Roy was at work, she would stay in the room, doing most probably nothing.

She would sometimes read novels or other kinds of books, when she was bored she would look out at the scenery the balcony provided.

But other then that, what could she do?

She gave out a loud sigh, before opening her eyes.

The room, their room, was neat and all, the large king sized bed was able to fit more then two people in it! It had long red curtains draping over it, and a few very comfy pillows that Riza had grown fond of.

She looked around; there was a small dining table at the corner for them to eat, if they wanted to, a small glass coffee table near the balcony accompanied by a few large comfy couches.

A big grand carpet was occupying the floor.

Suddenly, something interesting caught her eyes…

There was a small red ball squashed between two cupboards, it was quite narrow to get but…still…Riza went over to the ball and started to pull it out.

After a few minutes of trying, she finally was able to get the ball out. She looked at the ball which was now in her hands.

She tilted her head to the right a little, before her kitty senses came rolling in…

She bounced the ball…

Again…and again…

Until…

MEOW! The ball rolled away and Riza chased after it, she spent the whole afternoon playing the ball.

After some time of playing with the ball, Riza fell asleep on the bed, tired out, happy, but tired.

-after a few hours of work-

Roy came home at about five thirty from work, he was tired out, as he entered His and Riza's bedroom, the sight of Riza sleeping on the bed made his lips quirk up a little.

But upon reaching near her…he saw Riza in a foetal position, her face peaceful and happy…but the weird thing was…why was Riza holding a small red ball while sleeping?

Roy scratched his head as he thought of this, but then he decided to forget it and go take a bath, maybe this would only happen once right?

After a few minutes of showering, Roy dressed up and got out of the bathroom.

Riza was awake already, but still in a daze.

Roy smiled before walking to her, gave her a big hug and a sweet kiss.

"_I love you so much…"_ Roy thought to himself.

While Riza thought:" Izumi said that the time…to be a human…oh no…tomorrow I will become…a cat again…" Riza thought sadly, she didn't want to let Roy go, but…

The two stared into each other, happy and content with just being together.

She didn't care, as long as they could be together for awhile, it was worth it.

Then they spent the rest of the afternoon out in the garden, gazing at all the plants and flower, admiring the beauty of nature.

"So…Roy…" Riza started afraid of what kind of answer would Roy reply after hearing her question. "Yes?" Her husband asked, putting an arm around her waist while examining one of the cherry tomatoes that grew in the garden.

"Roy…I have a question, if I ask you something, please answer me honestly ok…?"

"YES MAM!" Roy said while giving her a playful salute.

Riza smiled at Roy before continuing, "If I were a cat…would you still accept me?"

Roy looked at Riza confusingly before he answered.

"Why would you ask that…? Well… even if you were a cat…" Roy stared at Riza before saying " I would still love you, no matter what…you are my wife, my love, my flame."

He finished giving Riza a passionate kiss.

Riza smiled into the kiss before stopping it and saying to Roy "Then you better be true to your words."

Although she sounded confident, she was actually afraid of what Roy's reaction would be tomorrow…

The only thing she didn't realize was that Izumi was sitting in the cherry tree, watching the lovebirds as they hugged each other tightly.

_" Kids…really…" _She thought before disappearing in a flash of alchemy.  
><em><span><br>__**meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow…  
><strong>_  
><strong>Ahthor's notes:<strong>

**Disclaimer, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist brotherhood**

**Me: erm, I think I will finish this story up, before continuing with the cat love, and FMAB school days. ******

**Roy: .-.**

**Riza: .-.**


	8. The Truth

**Author's notes:**

**Well, this is the last chapter of Royalty **** pls enjoy…**

**Roy: …o**

**Riza: …o**

_The Truth…_

Morning had just arrived, the birds were chirping, and the sun had just began to come out of its hiding spot.

Roy groaned before hugging his wife tighter…but his wife, didn't feel like his wife?

Roy felt something soft in his arms, _"hmm…since when did Riza have soft…fur?" _

Although he wanted to open his eyes, he also didn't want to.

Then he felt that his wife had…gotten smaller?

His mind began to function, and finally, he opened his eyes, but what he saw…wasn't…what he had expected.

His eyes went wide when he saw what used to be his wife.

The thing or rather living thing/animal was occupying his wife's space.

Now, it wasn't his wife who was sleeping beside him, but, rather, a cat!

He was shocked; the first thing he did was shout "WHAT THE FISH, WHAT'S THIS! WHERE'S MY WIFE!" Roy went into a panic mood, when he realized that the animal sleeping beside him was not his wife!

He didn't realize that when he was rambling away, the cat had woken up.

It groggily looked at Roy before lookingat itself, then…it seemed to understand something…

It raised its head, placed a paw on one of Roy's big hand before staring into Roy's eyes…

After a good five minutes of staring into each other's eyes, Roy removed his hand, he looked at the cat before asking, "So…cat?"

Riza looked at him sadly, yea…what he said yesterday was all a lie, he hadn't meant it, he didn't really care about her…he only cared and loved the human Riza not the true Riza…

"Cat? Do you want to drink some milk or anything…?"

Riza stared at him sadly, if she were to talk, she would go meowing away, in the end, she decided not to do anything.

She sat down on the bed, staring at the soft bed…and the night gown she wore previously…on the bed, surrounding her.

Riza thought for a moment, considering if she should run or not?

But the more she considered this, the more she felt sad. She broke down in the end, crying hard.

The tears ran down her face, this was the first time she had cried, and for what? A stupid silly love she just went through, she thought Roy understood her, would love her even if she was really actually a cat, not a human.

How silly could she be?

Roy could only stare at the cat with wide eyes. "_did the cat really actually...just…cried?"_

Roy didn't understand…what's more confusing was how did this cat get into his room? The only thing he remembered was when he and Riza had came back from the garden, and then changed before going to sleep…so how did…

Suddenly, the cat leaped out of the bed, walked over to the balcony before attempting to jump.

Roy immediately went its rescue, holding on to it firmly.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING CAT?" Roy screamed.

the cat looked miserably at him her eyes filled with sadness.

_"How could you not remember me…"_

Riza scratched Roy's arm before running away, as fast as she could…she ran…and ran…ran down the hallways…ran out the living room…ran out of the castle…ran…ran past the garden where she and Roy shared wonderful memories, ran away from her everything, or what she had thought of as her everything.

She ran into the bustling city, and then…down the alley where all this had happened…

She jumped into the narrow hole, it lead into the cardboard…which was hidden by a rubbish shoot and some old thrash.

-back at the palace-

Roy stared at the scratch mark which was made by the cat…

"Uggghhhh" Roy groaned as he collapsed down on the bed.

_"Who was that…how in the world did that cat get into my room…? More importantly, where's Riza?"_

Roy sank his head back into his pillow, thinking hard…

He drifted off into sleep…thinking what had just happened.

-back in the alley-

Riza cried and cried, she really didn't know what to do…she had just fallen in love, thinking that oh, this guy happens to like her, or maybe even love her, and thought he would accept her for being a cat, how dumb could I be? Riza thought.

She looked at a broken piece of mirror, it reflected her image…her cat form…

Then she looked away, she knew it…she wasn't a human, that's a fact, if Roy can't accept it, then it was his problem.

She then fell into a deep sleep…

-**in roy's dream-**

Roy was in the vast field that he had not been to for quite a long time…this was the field here he first met his dream girl…

There was a whole field of flowers not so far away from the vast field, it had roses, lilies, carnations…and other various types of flowers growing there…even though he knew that in real live, these plants are not wild flowers, they existed as such on his and Riza's dream…

He walked over to the flowers and picked up a few of them…

He always did this…he knew somehow…that Riza would come, and that they would be together, Roy was prepared to bombard Riza with a whole lot of questions, and he hoped that Riza would be able to answer all of them.

He walked over to a nearby tree, sat there and waited…waited…

**-back to riza in her dream-**

Riza was there…in the forest, she was always placed there when she was in her dream…it had been sometime since she had dreamt of this place…

The place where she met Roy…where she fell in love with him…

It was all a lie! LIES! LIES! Those words seemed to echo in her mind, telling her that all this dream, her happiness, her whatever was just a lie, all lies…that she could never have…because she was a cat…

Still, she decided to take the chance, she walked through the path to the vast field…that was until she thought she was quite slow.

She looked at herself when she reached upon a pond. (Hey! That rhymes :D)

"_I'm…a cat…"_ Riza thought, her ears drooped a little…

Still she didn't care, she was going to meet Roy.

After a few minutes, she finally reached the vast field, she looked around only to see a boy…or rather now, a man, sitting down beside the big tree, where they had ate picnic in the past when they played together…

She approached him…slowly…

When Roy raised his head, he saw…a cat? The very same cat…he found…

Riza walked over to him until she was right in front of him.

"Meow…" Riza meowed.

Both of them were silent.

Roy started to think…_"Who is this cat…why is she here? Why is Riza not here…when Riza went to sleep with me…everything was fine…nobody came in…in the morning all I found was…this cat…this dream…Riza is not here…it's this cat…"_

Riza started to draw a map, showing the way to the alley…

Then Roy suddenly understood what was happening.

"Riza?"

"Riza? Is that you?" Roy asked urgently.

Riza nudged him…before fading away.

**-end of dream-**

Roy woke up all of a sudden.

He quickly got some money and his coat before dashing out of the castle…

Then he remembered Riza drawing something…it was still vague in his mind…he quickly ran back into the castle, drew it on a piece of paper, before pocketing it quickly and ran out of the castle.

He ran to the stable, got his trusty horse before riding it fast towards the bustling town.

He rode his horse to the alley…

There he got off the horse shouting out "RIZA! RIZA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

After a few minutes, Riza emerged, all dusty…and sad.

"RIZA!" Roy said, as he dived down, and gave riza a tight hug…

"Riza, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize sooner that that was you. I'm such an idiot…"

Riza looked Roy in the eye, smiled a little, before nudging him again.

And for the rest of the day, they spent their time together like this, happy just to be each other's arms, even if…one was a cat and the other a human.

-night time….-

The crickets were playing their music, while Roy and Riza gazed at the moon.

While the couple was enjoying the sightseeing…

"POOF!"

Roy and Riza both looked at what was the commotion.

Out poofed Izumi…

She stared at the couple before saying "Alright, let's get all this on with…"

She looked at Roy before asking him "So…prince Mustang, would you like to be turned into a cat in order to be with Riza?"

Roy stared at her blankly before answering yes.

Then…I shall turn you into one…

Roy looked at izumi weirdly before saying "Wait, I need to write a letter…to my parents to explain what has happened…"

Izumi complied writing down what roy had requested…

The next day, Roy and Riza were cuddled up together, near the garden of the castle, nestling in a bush.

The black and blonde cat stared at each other when they woke up, before nudging each other and licking each other face…

While in the castle…

Roy's mother and family was reading the letter being addressed to them

It went:

_Dear mother and father etc.  
>I have decided to be with Riza as a cat…it appears that Riza had always been a cat…and she is not a human…I know you would find it hard to believe if I told you that Izumi one of … the traveller is actually an alchemist, she turned me into a cat and now I am with Riza, I probably wouldn't be returning as I want to be with Riza…we can't turn back into humans because Riza has already vowed to be a human for only two months, so in order to be with her, I guess I would be a cat for the rest of my life and spent it with Riza…so I guess this is goodbye to you all…<br>Love, Roy mustang_

_P.S Edward, you're forever be short to be, although you are like that, you will always be my little brother._

After reading the letter, everyone glanced towards Edward to see him fuming and ranting about…ah, very normal…then he suddenly turned clam and smiled at the letter, there was a true brother ship between those two.

-**nine months later**-

Riza could be seen with a litter of kittens crawling around her and Roy.

They had one big family, nine little kittens accompanied their parents, making life even interesting for them…

Riza smiled at Roy thinking…_"I didn't know all these would've happened…but…"_ Riza smiled to herself and her children drank from her…

It was a whole new chapter for them…a whole new change…

___**meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow…  
><strong>_  
><strong>Ahthor's notes:<strong>

**Disclaimer, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist brotherhood**

**Me: done **** Roy and Riza had babies, happy?  
>"Roy: meow<br>-picks up one of his sons-**

**Riza: hehe**

**-looks at some of her children who are feeding from her-**

**Me: Aww**

**-picks up one of the little kitties and scratches its belly ^^**

**Me: anyone wanna come try to have fun with them? xD**


End file.
